Cat Sitting with the Locksleys
by GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Belle has enlisted Henry and Roland to watch her and Rumple's kitten while they go on their 'proper honeymoon'. Hood-Mills family with mentions of Rumbelle


**A/N: I came up with this idea when I saw a prompt on tumblr that said, "Write something about cats and pizza". This is nothing but Hood-Mills family fluff with mentions of Rumbelle.**

The doorbell of the Locksley Manor rang, and Henry and Roland raced to the door to answer it. Belle was holding her and Gold's kitten. Their car was parked outside, and Henry could see Gold sitting in the driver's seat, waiting for Belle to return. The two were leaving Storybrooke to stay the night in a hotel in Maine as their 'proper' honeymoon, and Belle had suggested they leave their pet kitten with the Locksleys, as she knew how much Henry and Roland loved her.

"Belle!" Roland exclaimed.

"Hi!"

The kitten in Belle's hands meowed and began to try to escape.

"Mama is making lunch right now," Roland informed her.

"Is she now? Well, I guess that means I get to leave Luxa with you two." Belle handed the kitten to Henry and set a bag down on the floor. "Her food, toys, and bed are all in the bag. You should feed her the same time you eat supper tonight, and after you eat breakfast and lunch tomorrow. We should be back before she needs fed again."

"Got it," Henry said. He turned to Roland. "Why don't you go tell Mom and Robin that Belle dropped off Luxa?"

"Okay!" Roland ran off to the kitchen where Regina and Robin were preparing lunch.

Regina heard Roland's footsteps before she saw him enter the kitchen.

"Belle and Luxa are here!" He announced.

Regina turned to Robin. "My hands are messy, can you go talk to her?"

"Can you not wash them off?" Robin asked, though he was already walking to where Roland was standing.

"Not while I'm in the middle of cooking. Might I remind you that _you_ were the one who suggested chicken for lunch?"

Robin didn't reply, he just followed Roland to the door where Henry and Belle were standing.

While Belle repeated the instructions she had already told Henry to Robin, Henry set Luxa on the floor and watched her scamper down the hallway. Roland giggled when she slid to a stop and collapsed in a ball of brown fur.

After lunch, Roland and Henry took Luxa outside. She ran around in the grass for the first five minutes before lying down. Roland laid in the grass next to her, and Luxa climbed up onto his stomach. Henry walked over and sat down next to Roland.

Regina and Robin watched their sons from the window. The two had been looking forward to looking after Luxa ever since Belle offered a week before.

"We could get a cat," Regina said, only half paying attention to what she was saying.

"Would you _like_ a cat?" Robin asked, ready to agree to one if that was the case. He'd end up going broke for this woman and having to resort to thievery again.

"I don't know. Henry and Roland would love one."

Robin laughed. "You're right about that. But if you want a cat, we can get one."

"Let's wait. We don't want to rush into something we're unsure of."

Roland and Henry were outside with Luxa until supper. Regina decided she wasn't making another meal, so she ordered pizza. After the doorbell rang and the pizza was delivered, Robin called outside to Henry and Roland, telling them it was time for supper.

Henry carried Luxa inside and set her on the ground so he could get her food. Roland sat in his chair at the table, staring hungrily at the box of pizza.

After Henry fed Luxa and sat down at the table, everyone was allowed to eat. Both Robin and Roland were still fascinated by pizza, and Henry was always ready to eat pizza.

"Can we watch a movie with Luxa?" Roland asked.

"Yeah!" Henry agreed. "We should watch the Aristocats."

"Yeah!" Roland agreed, even though he had never heard of the Aristocats before.

Regina laughed. "You think Luxa wants to watch a movie about cats?"

"Well we enjoy watching movies about humans," Henry pointed out.

"I think you just want to watch the Aristocats," Regina replied. Henry didn't say anything back.

"Can we watch it though?" Roland asked. "Can we, Mama? Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

It was the 'Mama' that made Regina give in. It always worked, and Regina was sure there wasn't too much longer until Roland figured that out.

"Alright. After dinner is finished."

Through the combined efforts of Henry and Roland, they got popcorn, blankets, and pillows. Luxa sat with them in their pile of fluff, but wasn't allowed to eat any of the popcorn.

Partway through the movie, Luxa climbed up onto the couch and sat on Regina's lap. She meowed and laid her head down, attempting to fall asleep. Regina began to absent-mindedly pet her.

"You sure you don't want a cat?" Robin whispered a few minutes after Luxa had moved from Henry and Roland to Regina. It was obvious that Regina was now paying more attention to Luxa than the movie.

"No," Regina replied. She looked up at Robin. "You know, Henry's birthday is coming up..."

Robin smirked. "Perhaps we've found a birthday present for him." He wrapped an arm around Regina, and she leaned closer to him, still rubbing Luxa's back.

When Belle came back after lunch the next day, Henry and Roland were reluctant to let Luxa go.

"You can come over anytime and play with her," Belle offered.

Before Belle left, Regina pulled her over, so the two were out of Henry and Roland's earshot.

"How long did the adoption process take for you to get Luxa?" Regina asked.

Belle shrugged. "A couple days. Why?"

"Henry's birthday is coming up, and Robin and I are considering getting him a kitten."

Belle smiled. "I think that's a good idea. It shouldn't be too hard for you to adopt, considering you're the mayor, and the only people who will ever adopt pets from the animal shelter in Storybrooke will be citizens of Storybrooke."

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_ for watching Luxa."

Regina laughed. "It was all Henry and Roland, really."

"Well, I think Henry will make a great kitten owner, if that's what you decide."

"I think he will too."


End file.
